Sexy Maid, Jealous Cop
by La Snooze
Summary: Konoha High School's Festival takes place and after winning a discussion with Sasuke, the blonde class rep has to dress up as a maid. Yaoi, don't like, don't read - R&R please
1. Preparations

A fateful School Festival

Part 1 – Preparations

It was almost summer in the village Konoha which meant that also the school festival in the Konoha High School took place. Class 2 - 2 was busy discussing ideas what to do. Everyone was eager to join the discussion. Everyone but one.

One could easily overlook the boy who was sitting in the last row, his head in his hands, only staring to the blackboard on which different ideas were presented. Not the slightest bit of interest was seen in his eyes as his classmates talked about their expectations. The people who came to ask him to join the debate – mostly females- were silently ignored.

A tall boy with messy brown hair, dark eyes and two long red stripes on his cheeks poked the blonde at his front in the side: "Oi, Naruto! Care to ask Sasuke to join the conversation? You know him the best..."  
>The blond, slightly smaller boy, who had been engulfed in a heated discussion about a haunted house with a pink haired girl, slowly turned around: "Kiba, you know that that's already pretty long ago, don't you? Don't mess with me just because you're too afraid of him..." Naruto's usually very big, shiny blue eyes turned small while stating that. Kiba frowned and bobbed his head to one side: "Please? Pretty, pretty please, dearest class rep?" "Hai, hai... If you really don't have the guts to face him..."<p>

Naruto looked at Sasuke and pulled a face. Sasuke was a story for itself.  
>Uchiha Sasuke. A child without a family. A genius. A lady's man without any effort. A problem child, which ran away from home to join a criminal organisation, but was brought back. Brought back by Naruto. Sasuke, black hair, black eyes. Like the night itself. His personality was even more mysterious. The truth was that every time the raven looked Naruto in the eyes, the blonde felt a shiver going down his spine. He knew that was kind of awkward, since they were both guys, but he just couldn't help it. Of course Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, his closest friends, knew of that, since they told each other everything. They didn't mean any harm, but they just loved to make fun of Naruto because of that.<p>

Naruto eyed his former best friend knowingly while making his way to the back of the class. He knew exactly what was going on in the raven's head... Now for the fun...  
>Disturbing the black haired guy's peace, Naruto banged his hands on the desk and locked his eyes with the cold black Uchiha irises. He would win that game too, like he won countless times... He just wasn't sure what price he had to pay this time, for winning in a discussion with Sasuke meant immediate revenge.<p>

"What do you want, dobe?", the Uchiha boy asked in a bored tone.

Naruto loved that game. He sank on his knees and looked in Sasuke's eyes from down there. His features were extreme feminine, and he knew how to use them effectively. He could be sexier than any of the girls in the class if he wanted to... He looked in the Uchiha's eyes from under his long, black eyelashes and opened his mouth quite a tiny little bit. Like that, he held still, till, after what seemed like hours but were only seconds, Sasuke gave a big sigh, dropped his hands from his significant pose and offered a little smile. A smile that he only gave Naruto, a smile which honestly reached his eyes. For a split second, Naruto thought he saw something more than just question in his eyes.

"Okay, now… speak up, what do you want, loser?"

For quite some time now, Naruto was immune to the raven's insults. He knew they were a sign of weakness.

"You know Sasuke…" he started "I can just make you take part if you don't do it voluntarily... " "You wouldn't dare" Sasuke simply stated without blinking.  
>"Oooh, you know full well that I would... now... I'm gonna count to three. Stand up and take part, or have everyone come here and listen to your awesome idea for the festival…"<br>"You know that means revenge…" the Uchiha boy hissed.  
>"That, I know for sure. Now. One…"<p>

"Two..."  
>"I got the revenge plan…"<br>"Great. Three! Oi! Everyone! Sasuke has an awesome idea for the school festival! I don't know what you guys think but I think it's hilarious!"

As if he were a magnet, the whole class gathered around the table and stared interested at Sasuke. The raven had an idea, as expected from Naruto. And a really good one too. "I thought about doing a uniform Cosplay café. Like, we're all cosplaying different uniform-jobs. And we could draw who has to play which costume, and the gender... That'd make the role playing more exciting…"

The idea was picked, much thanks to the ladies who were all up for it since it was Sasuke's idea. The class decided on different jobs to play and their gender and threw the little pieces of paper into a big pot. Everyone lined up and started to wish for luck. Most got lucky, Naruto didn't. He had to dress up as a maid (female). Oh well... he thought, at least I can play sexy... Some others were especially lucky, some had it tough. Worst got Choji: He had to perform as a ballerina (female). Oh well, Kiba had to disguise himself as a nurse (female), which wasn't that great either. Shikamaru had a male character, but his costume was just as awkward: A prince. Luckiest of the boys was no other than Sasuke: He played a cop and got to wear a nice uniform with handcuffs. The Uchiha smiled contently... If the class knew that he had used his Sharingan... If Naruto knew that this was all part of his evil plot... Ooh that revenge would be so fun… He'd make the Uzumaki boy wish to sink into the ground…

Part 2 – Almost done

The time for the festival at Konoha High School was finally there and class 2 – 2 was fully prepared. They had made a nice little café lounge out of their classroom, had set up a menu and decided who had to cook, had decided on the waitresses, the cashier and the greeting people. Naruto and Shikamaru, a maid and a prince, were the greeting committee. Shikamaru looked totally stunning, thanks to the hard work of Ino and Hinata, who had dressed him up and did his hair. His hair wasn't spiky like always, but was falling smoothly to a ponytail on his side. Naruto right next to him was even more stunning. He just looked dazzling! Like a girl! A really cute and pretty girl. His Uniform had been prepared by Sakura and fitted him almost perfectly. His body was slender and lean, although he had trained hard muscles. His hair was also done by Hinata and Ino. His usually spiky hair (even more spiky than Shikamaru's), once nicely combed and straightened by the girls, turned out to go down to almost his shoulders, and when Ino took a pair of scissors and started to work on his blond mane, her eyes grew bigger and bigger in disbelieve when she finally looked at her result. It was simply striking. Naruto looked like a girl. All the –real- girls were gathered around him and looked amazed, but not only the girls. The boys also couldn't hide their amazement about how gorgeous he looked. Sakura declared Naruto as the king of cross-dressing and gave him a girl's name for the day, as she had done with all the other boys so far: Naruko. They also decided he didn't need make up, but only put a bit of shiny gloss on the blond's lips.

The newly declared cashier in his police uniform clenched his fists as he felt a warm feeling somewhere inside his stomach. That maid was damn sexy. Shit. His plan backfired.


	2. A cashier's jealousy

Part 3 – A cashier's jealousy

Shikamaru and Naruto – Naruko - did an awesome job. The customers flew in and there even was a line of people waiting outside of the classroom to get a seat. Naruto was running around, entertaining the waiting people, and Shikamaru was outside to invite other guests. The blond boy started to really enjoy his Naruko-role and so did the boys who were entertained. Naruko flashed smiles here and there, stayed for a couple of minutes in a sexy pose to talk or was invited to take a picture with some boys.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the girls who were eyeing him while paying for their food and drinks. His eyes were on the blond maid who giggled around in front of the class door. He could almost feel the drool coming out of his mouth. But every time he pulled his gaze away, he had to see the shameless stares of the other boys which showed him exactly how he must have had looked seconds before. Then he had to concentrate on his notebook and the money really hard to not rush out, fling Naruto over his shoulder and dash away with him... Why was he thinking that again? Oh, he knew exactly what Naruto could do to his senses ever since the cheerful boy with the cat-like whiskers had brought him back to school. Bad thing that the blonde himself wasn't aware of that. That idiot. Sasuke was aware of his feelings for the class rep, was aware that he wanted to hug, to kiss, to do other stuff with him. But the relationship of "best friends" they had long before was broken. He'd have to painfully start anew, a thing he just hadn't enough strength to do.

And now he was there, eyeing his love-target only from far away, having to ignore the lecherous guys talking about "doing this and that to that awesome cute Naruko-chan". He looked at the clock. Good. Only one hour more. Then they would close and he was freed from his thoughts. Or so he thought. Bad thing prince Shika stood near him and could look right through his carefully set up masquerade. What he saw, made him chuckle. So, he started to draw up his own mischievous plan...

The end of the festival drew nearer and Naruko was now inside the café to act as a waitress. For Sasuke, that was more of a torture than anything he could imagine. He saw Naruto walking around, bobbing his fine ass from side to side, could hear his creamy voice, could smell his alluring fragrance...

The blonde was really talented when it came to entertaining people. His presence made the waiting people relaxed and comfortable and let them give more tip. Well, in exchange, he had to do quite some fanserving. Some of the boys were eager to make contact with him –her. They let him sit on their tables; made him do couple stuff like giving them food or even sitting on their lap. That made the Uzumaki boy really embarrassed, which caused the boys to tease his flushed face.

Leaning on the wall stood the policeman. No one would step near him, for there was a very strong killing aura lingering around him. His first three notepads were lying in the dustbin. Torn in millions of funny little paper pieces. The Uchiha looked on his watch and sighed. Five minutes till the end. He could finally start sending them home. He took a deep breath and went straight to the table where Naruko sat and had fun with the boys. Without thinking, he slid two fingers under the maid's chin, turned the beautiful face round so that he looked at him and said: "Naruko, my dear. You can go now. Please help Kiba wash the last dishes." Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke's face so close to his, but then nodded shyly, waved the customers good bye and stood up to go. When the raven was alone, his attitude towards the boys changed completely. He got them to pay and kicked them out the classroom. Right when he was finished, Naruto came back from the kitchen: "Oi, Sasuke, something's wrong! There's nobody left! The kitchen area is clean, everything's back to normal and the guys are all gone. All that's left is the table here and you and me" Sasuke had watched him carefully and noticed him blush while saying the last part. Wait. What? No way... Why did he blush? Was this Naruko role that appealing for him? Naruto's thoughts were quite the same. For seconds they stared in each other's eyes, confusion written all over. No one was breathing and the air suddenly felt static. Naruto broke the awkward silence: "W-we should go bring that table back to the equipment room..." Without unlocking their eyes, Sasuke stated: "Yes, we should..." Shit, why couldn't he pull away from these blue eyes? With all his might he stared at the table right next to him. His body was feeling numb, except for one region somewhere right in his middle that freakishly hurt. "Come on, let's get over with this, I'm tired of the day..."


	3. Try saying Master

Part 4 – Try saying "master"

The table was quite heavy, but they managed to bring it to the equipment room safe and sound. It was a difficult task because at first they had to look for the switch. The room was stuffed with loads of different things, so they had to somehow heave their way through. In the end, the two boys shoved the wooden table to the wall, right in front of some iron pipes which seemed to guide the water through the building.

Naruto sighed heavily and set on the table to catch his breath. Sasuke stood in front of him, unconsciously eyeing every inch of the blond. Naruto felt his stare and glared at him with red cheeks. _Damn hot... _were Sasuke's only thoughts in that split second. He just couldn't pull his gaze away from the maid, no matter how hard he tried. Continuing his gaze he saw Narutos lips open. _Those full, red, glossy, delicious looking lips…  
><em>"Oi, teme! What are you staring at? Guess you're quite self content now, aren't you?" _No, my dear Naruto, not quite. I'm crashed… _Sasuke twitched. Some beast inside of him growled at those words.  
>"You had me running around in that stupid outfit all day! You must have been laughing your ass off, right?"<br>_Taha, I was cringing inside, you moron. I wanted you to embarrass yourself... _Sasuke started to boil inside. Well, it had been his plan, but the one who had been hurting was himself!  
>"Well, your revenge backfired! I had pretty much fun!"<br>_Backfired, indeed..._  
>"Don't you think I look cute? Maybe I should try that more oft-"<br>CRASH.

Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. That cute mouth was babbling so much crazy things by now, he was so agitated he had to pull himself together not to rape that idiot. Almost. Instead of jumping him, he crashed the Uzumaki on the table so he was kneeling over him, these soft hands pinned down on the dark wood. Breathing unevenly, the raven's eyes met with Naruto's blue irises.

Naruto gasped. His Ex-Best friend never was this close before, never so near that he could smell his fragrance, feel his breath, see those dark eyes intensely locking his. He could almost hear the raven's heartbeat. Moreover, he could hear his. Loud. Fast. Burning with a longing he had never felt before. Turning bright red as he noticed the position they were in, he tried to start to yell again. Sasuke knew already.

"Shut up! Now let me talk for once, will you, you damn dobe!", he barked. Naruto flinched. He knew that he was at a disadvantage, since the Uchiha was what he hated to admit: Stronger than him. He shut his eyes for the yelling he thought was going to come, but instead felt his arms being moved up. He opened his eyes a split second too late.

Naruto's hands were tied. By a quite disturbing policeman. They were both still wearing their costumes, and on Sasuke's, there were handcuffs and a key included. These handcuffs were now on Naruto's hands, holding him on the table with the iron pipes behind it. "Wha-? Bastard, why did you do that?" Naruto was slowly freaking out in this position.  
>"What? That's a precaution..." Sasuke stood up and took the few steps to the door of the equipment room.<br>"Oi, what are you doing, locking that damn door?"  
>"Another precaution…" A devilish grin was slowly forming on Sasuke's face as he placed the key at Naruto's side on the table.<br>The Uchiha repositioned himself over Naruto like before and gently touched his cheek. He mumbled: "You have no idea how long I tried to suppress that, dobe…" Blood rushed to Naruto's face. Could it be? No way, he surely just wanted to make fun of him…  
>Sasuke stared at the other boy's face and absentmindedly trailed the whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Naruto shivered at his touch and leaned in on the hand which was caressing every inch of the blonde's face. The air around them started to heat up slowly but steadily. Following the lines of Naruto's lips, Sasuke unconsciously licked his own, turning the Uzumaki on with his actions until he started squirming and licked the raven's finger on his lips. Locking each other's eyes, they clearly felt the electricity building up between them. Sasuke slid his finger in the mouth of the boy beneath him and started to play with his tongue as it circled and sucked. He felt his body grow hotter and hotter regarding the twitching maid on the table and forced himself to slow down. As much as he wanted Naruto to be his, he didn't dare to do anything that could spoil the moment or make the class rep back out. He pulled his finger out of the other's mouth and licked the top of it to get a taste of the glittering saliva that looked like champagne to him. As soon as he did, he caused Naruto to grow even redder, if that was still possible, and squeeze out: "Oi, teme… What're you doing?"<br>_No good… I want to taste him._  
>Not breaking eye-contact with his victim, Sasuke drew closer to his face. He slowly tangled his fingers in the blond hair and softly licked the lips he had desired for so long, waiting for reaction while holding his breath.<br>Almost automatically, Naruto opened his lips to invite the raven into his appealing mouth. The Uchiha pressed himself against the soft skin beneath him, growing hotter and hotter as he explored every inch of his victim. Naruto was overwhelmed by pure sensation, feeling the lips he could only admire from afar clashing on his, feeling this skilled tongue duelling with his own. He couldn't do much but let himself be swallowed because he couldn't free his hands.  
>Never letting go of Naruto's lips, Sasuke let his hands explore the trained body of his love interest, his lean figure, the tanned skin of his arms and legs. The pale, cold fingertips on the hot flesh made both shiver in excitement, and Sasuke felt his trousers growing tighter and tighter.<br>Naruto himself felt his whole body cringing and aching for more. He wanted to feel more and wanted Sasuke to know. When their lips parted, both gasped for air and Naruto took the chance to pant: "Sasuke… can you, maybe, please free me?" Sasuke heard the panting voice which was like music in his ears… A thought crossed his mind: "How about saying "master" …"  
>"…out of your mind, freak?", Naruto panted.<br>Sasuke giggled and softly bit the other's earlobe. Trailing the lines of his left ear, he whispered: "I won't free you then..."  
>Sasuke set up, oppressing his member from growing any bigger, and pulled off his jacket and shirt. His pale skin shone in the electric light and gave the watching Naruto a new shiver down his spine and an awkward pain under the skirt of his uniform. <em>Beautiful… <em>was all he could think of to describe it. Undressing himself wasn't satisfying for Sasuke and so he tossed the shirt and jacket on the ground and hovered over Naruto again. _Thank you, Sakura…_ He thought when he saw that the dress had its zipper in the front. With a somewhat hasty grip he tugged it down to see the built abs of the other, almost making him drool in longing. Training for bringing him back from Akatsuki had been paying off... The raven tore the dress to the blonde's sides and licked his neck, trailed down his collarbone and sucked on the hole at the end of Naruto's neck. The Uzumaki whined at the cold breeze and the hot tongue that was devouring him and suddenly felt his member twitching and hardening. Blushing furiously, he tried holding back a loud moan, but when he felt the boy over him biting and fumbling his nipples, he couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted to feel him, wanted to tell him he was his, he always had been. That's when he remembered.  
>"M-m-master…", he whispered, his voice trembling "please release me from these chains, master…"<br>Sasuke had to swallow as he heard that insanely sexy voice and growled: "Just be obedient a little longer, my dearest maid!"  
>Then, his hands trailed down the toned abs and teasingly fumbled his navel, his body shifting lower and lower, until he just ripped down Naruto's boxers and groped his hard manhood, making the boy whine and groan in pleasure. Letting his hands trail to Naruto's firm ass, Sasuke trailed the fine line of hair on the "maid's" abdomen and finally kissed the tip of the blonde's twitching cock and licking its shaft before taking it in his mouth and letting his head bob up and down, taking the whole thing in at once. Sucking on it, Sasuke couldn't help but thinking how delicious it was, finally tasting the most intimate part of his love's body and hearing him making adorable sounds. Naruto was turning into a mess, showing Sasuke what he wanted to see: that the class rep belonged to him.<br>"Sasuke, free me, you jerk!" Naruto yelled, breathing heavily.  
>The raven looked up and, letting go of Naruto, leaving him cold, licked his fingers. "I told you, what do you have to call me?" With a devilish grin on his face, Sasuke turned Naruto's body so that his arms were crossed and his nose faced the table. He finally got the chance to somehow get on his knees. This delicious looking backside was now exposed to Sasuke, who could only goggle at the amazing sight. The blonde gritted his teeth. Suppressing a new shiver as that sadistic cop placed his hands on his firm ass, he panted: "Please free me, Mast- aaaaahhh!"<p>

His plea was ripped off by a surprised scream as he felt something hot and wet at the hole in his backside. Sasuke had started to lick his entrance and stuck his tongue in, exploring the blonde to the fullest. Naruto's back arched and he gave a loud gasp, letting the raven know of his excitement. Sasuke sucked on his hole, turning the class rep on till he started to moan loudly. Spreading those tanned cheeks open, Sasuke licked his index finger and entered the fidgeting Naruto, only to hear a soft scream from him and feeling his insides tighten. "Sasuke! It hurts!", the maid exclaimed, causing the cop to almost lose his patience. "Just relax!", he managed to pant. Adding another finger, Sasuke started to move inside the boy under him and soon the noises of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Soon, the raven pulled out his fingers and chuckled, hearing Naruto whine at the empty feeling. Hurriedly, he tossed down his own trousers, revealing his major erection. Naruto, who had looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, gulped. _So big…_ Ignoring the tears in his eyes' corners which had built up before, he tried it again: "Master… P-please free me already!" And Sasuke complied. As fast as he could he unlocked the chains, which brought him in the most embarrassing situation, directly hovering over him, their bodies touching almost everywhere. Having Naruto supporting himself with his arms, Sasuke travelled to his neck and softly bit him. His hand wandered over the Uzumaki boy's abs down to his erection, only to stroke it gently. Biting his lip, Naruto heard his "master" saying: "I hope you're ready for this…" and finally felt the raven enter him. Screaming in agony, he almost sunk down on the table, but managed to somehow hold himself. Tears clouded his sight as he felt that huge cock inside him, spreading him wide open from the inside. Sasuke started to rub his stomach to comfort him while he let the blond adapt to this entirely new feeling. It cost him a huge amount of willpower to stay still for a few seconds before he slowly started to move again. The blonde was so amazingly tight, like he was built only for him! He could feel him squeezing his dick as he dug deeper and deeper inside. Naruto's pain eased slowly and made place for an overwhelming feeling. His body felt so full, so complete, as Sasuke dug deeper and pressed on a spot somewhere inside of him that made his body temperature rise again.  
>Feeling himself close to a climax but noticing Naruto was still afar from it, Sasuke swung the class rep's body around so he faced him. At last, Naruto could get rid of the damn uniform which had been hanging from him the whole time, only to meet with Sasuke's heated glance. The cop threw the blonde's legs over his shoulders and held him down while rocking his hips against him, exposing the embarrassed maid to him and his own manhood. Sasuke gradually sped up in his pace, causing the blond to gasp and moan loudly as he drew nearer for his climax. Finally, with a last hard thrust, they came together.<p>

The class 2 – 2 spent the evening after the festival at Ichiraku's, the best restaurant for ramen the village had to offer. Thanks to their welcoming pair, the maid and the prince, they had made quite some profit, which they were spending now. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba had the most fun, remembering most Naruko-moments. It wasn't long before the students came to prince Shika, asking him about Naruto's and Sasuke's whereabouts. His answer would always be the same, after glancing knowingly at Choji and Kiba: "Well, our sexy maid was just too sexy. The cop got angry… Now they're making ou- erm... up!" Yays for him, his plan worked perfectly. Naruto owed him big time…


End file.
